


P jako pelyněk

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, absint, romantika
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Nektěré chutě stojí za to si hýčkat.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	P jako pelyněk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [W Is for Wormwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45187) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Zamlada pil Albus Brumbál v Paříži absint a naučil se milovat jeho kouzlo, stejně jako společnost bledých, zachmuřených básníků.

Je výsadou starců dlít ve starých časech, a tak si tu a tam udělá radost, když se mu v rukách sejdou Severus Snape a dobrý alkohol. Pomalý polibek a vyroněné sémě chutnají po ostrých bylinkách, Severusova kůže je chladná jako sklo, dokud ji jeho dotek nerozehřeje. Hlava se mu točí a krev mu zpívá Berliozovy _Trójany_.

Záliba v hořkém možná není běžná, ale stojí za to si ji vypěstovat.


End file.
